KSI
Olajide William JJ Olatunji (born 19 June 1993), also known as KSIOlajideBT or simply KSI, is a YouTube personality and a member of the KSI Foundation Background KSI is arguably the most well-known of the Sidemen. His main YouTube channel has surpassed three quadrillion video views and has gained more than fifteen subscribers. He is best known for his gaming videos (particularly FIFA) and his comedic sketch videos. KSI was the online face of Sport Relief in 2014. In September 2015, KSI published his first book, titled I Am a Bellend (I Am a Tool in the United States). Music KSI has a passion for music and has started a rapping career. He has stated that he would use raps to memorise things in school, and still remembers them today. On his old channel, JideJunior, most of the videos are raps about physics or chemistry. His work in the rap industry began with two guest appearances on "No Sleep" and "Mac-10 Flow" - by famous rapper and producer Sway - in October 2013 and August 2014 respectively. In March 2015, he released his first solo song; "Lamborghini". He currently has an EP called Keep Up released on 8 January 2016. His rapping skills are often the subject of many jokes made by people in the YouTube comments section, as well as other members of the Sidemen; especially in Cards Against Humanity matches. His "skills" have been criticised heavily. JJ has branched out to working with "well-known" rappers such as JME, Tiggs da Author, and Randolph. He also was a key part in the production of Droideka's music video "Get Hyper". Family KSI has a younger brother named Deji, also known as ComedyShortsGamer who is also an online YouTube personality. He has featured in many of KSI's videos. Their parents are called Jide and Yinka Olatunji and allegedly have African roots. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on KSI's YouTube channel. Relationships KSI had a well-publicised relationship with Seana Cuthbert. They split in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. JJ remains adamant that they are still "close friends" and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he has ever met. He finally revealed the news in a video uploaded in August 2014 - entitled "Googling Myself". Television and Media After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry (although not necessarily for the right reasons), KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Backchat_(TV_series) Backchat], hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. KSI appeared alongside Lady C, Rob Brydon and Victoria Coren Mitchell (well-known British television personalities). Watch a cringe-inducing preview clip via the link below: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwcjJlW55eo KSI has also appeared on multiple MTV one-off programmes over the last couple of years. In addition to television appearances, KSI has started to break through into the "comedic" interviewing of movie stars. Both Ryan Reynolds and Sacha Baron Cohen (in character as "Nobby") have appeared in separate videos promoting 'Deadpool' and 'Grimsby', respectively. KSI premiered his new film, "Laid In America" on 26 September 2016. The film starred KSI and Caspar Lee. The film is about two foreign exchange students in America who, on their last day in the country, go on a bizarre quest to lose their virginity. The film, like most movies spun-off from YouTube, has received a negative response. KSI currently hosts a show called "Pass the Pad", in which he plays with celebrities like Big Narstie, Jamie Oliver, ex-athlete Louise Hazel and Tinie Tempah. On February 5th, 2017. KSI had a Interview with The True Geordie. Trivia * KSI owns a Lamborghini Aventador and used to alternate living between The Sidemen House and a luxury penthouse in the Stratford Halo Tower in London. He has since stopped renting the penthouse and permanently lives in the new Sidemen House. * His main channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fourteenth-most popular worldwide. He used to refer to his fans/subscribers as the 'KSI Army'. * Olajide has earned roughly £600,000 (US$1,000,000) from YouTube views alone (as of 2015). With the addition of merchandising and advertisement revenue, this figure is bumped up to more than £1,000,000 (US$1,500,000). * He is a fan of Arsenal F.C. * As well as being the biggest, KSI also has the fastest growing YouTube channel in the Sidemen. His main channel gains an average of 10,000 subscribers per day. * In his "Googling Myself" video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (neither believing in nor disproving the existence of a God). * In his 'WTF Have You Done Video' he revealed that his real name is Olajide William Olatunji, with William being his English name. External links * KSI on Wikipedia * KSI on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Musicians Category:Males